


Amour, sex et idioties

by Fuyu_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action ou vérité, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyu_chan/pseuds/Fuyu_chan
Summary: Découverte de la phase cachée du club de volley de karasuno.Après un entraînement fini plus tôt que d'habitude, les corbeaux de Karasuno jouent au célèbre jeu : Action ou Vérité.Fanfic Haikyuu, multiships plein de vitamines
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 10





	Amour, sex et idioties

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture \\(^ 0 ^)/

Ce jeudi soir l'entraînement de volley termina plus tôt en raison d'une visite technique dans le gymnase. Cependant Nishinoya et Tanaka ne voulaient pas se quitter tout de suite, ils proposèrent alors aux autres de rester traîner avec eux dans la salle du club. Tous acceptèrent sauf Tsukishima : "Tch, je vous supporte assez lors des entraînements, je vais pas le faire aussi en dehors.

\- Oh, aller Tsukishima reste avec nous~ _Pigna Nishinoya_

\- Non, viens Yamaguchi. _Dit-il en partant._

\- Non, je reste avec eux. _Affirma ce dernier._

Tsukishima se stoppa net face à cette réponse de la part de son meilleur ami. Tout le monde fut choqué, attendant la réaction de Kei.

\- Alors je reste aussi. _Déclara-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation._

Tout le monde repris sa respiration.

\- Super. _Souffla Tadashi en souriant à son meilleur ami._

\- Bon, venons en à la raison pour laquelle on vous a demandé de rester. _Dit Tanaka d'un ton sérieux en claquant des mains._

\- Un action ou vérité !!! _S'exclama Nishinoya en sautant sur place._

\- Ouais super... _S'exaspéra Kei._

\- Cependant. _Repris Tanaka._ Les actions et vérités seront écrites avant et piochées.

\- Ça va être marrant ! _Cria Hinata._

\- Aller tous le monde au boulot ! "

Quand toutes les actions et vérités furent ramassées dans une boîte trouvée dans la pièce, le jeu pût commencer. Hinata excité à l'idée de jouer sauta dessus et piocha le premier papier : "Alors. Vérité : Une bêtise concernant le volley. Haha. _Rit-il nerveusement en sentant les regards pesant de Suga et Daichi._ Comment dire, haha...J'ai volé un ballon du club.

\- Comment ça !? _S'écria Daichi_.

\- Je suis désolé. _Pleurnicha Shoyo._

\- Boke Hinata boke !

\- Explique toi Hinata. _Demanda Suga._

\- En fait, une fois je suis resté m'entraîner ici, j'avais la flemme de me changer, du coup j'ai juste pris mon sac et fermé tous. Mais en arrivant chez moi j'ai vu que j'avais gardé le ballon sous mon bras. Et j'ai pas osé le ramener. _Expliqua-t-il en regardant le bout de papier tout en jouant avec._

\- Tu le rameras demain. _Ordonna Daichi._

Hinata répondit en hochant la tête, honteux.

\- Bon. Qui tu choisis pour le prochain tour Hinata ? _Demanda Tanaka_.

\- Euh...Kinoshita.

\- Ok...Kinoshita : qui est la ou le pire de tes exs ?

\- J'ai pas trop envie de répon-

\- Tendo. _Le coupa Narita._ Ce fou.

\- Sérieux ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? _Demanda Nishinoya._

\- C'était au collège. Nos mères sont amies, du coup on se voyait parfois. Et il est pas si fou que ça. _Dit-il en se tournant vers son petit-ami._ Il est différent.

\- La fois que je suis venu chez toi alors qu'il était là il m'a littéralement menacé avec un couteau...un couteau. _Dit-il en mimant le geste_. Pour me dire de faire attention de ne pas te blesser.

\- Il est juste protecteur, on est comme des frères tu sais.

\- Inceste. _Chuchota Tsukishima._

\- Oui, c'est bien pour ça que c'est mon pire ex, on s'aimait pas comme ça. _Rétorqua Kinoshita._

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser finalement. _Déclara Tsukishima à Yamaguchi._

\- Bon, je choisis Suga pour le prochain tour.

\- À moi de piocher. _S'exclama Nishinoya_. Hihi, c'est mon action. Suga.

\- Oui ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet._

\- Tu dois appeler ta maman pour lui dire que tu te maries demain.

\- Mais ça va pas !

\- C'est le jeu Suga. _Dit Tanaka._

Suga alla chercher son téléphone.

\- Allo maman ?...J'ai un truc à te dire...Je...Je vais me marier demain.

Avant même qu'il puisse s'expliquer à sa mère Nishinoya raccrocha et cacha le téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Ni-shi-no-ya rends-moi ce téléphone tout de suite.

\- Non, pas avant qu'on finisse le jeu.

\- Nishino-

\- Sinon, je dis à tout le monde ce que j'ai vu hier soir.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? _Demandèrent plusieurs personnes curieuses._

\- Tu veux ton téléphone Suga ?

\- Non, c'est bon. _Répondit-il énervé._

\- Bien, à qui le tour ?

\- T-

\- Bah les gosses, vous rentrez pas chez vous ? _Demanda Ukai en rentrant dans la pièce._

\- Non, on joue à Action ou Vérité. _Répondit Tanaka._ Vous voulez essayer.

\- Qu'un tour alors, je dois aller travailler après.

\- Super ! Je pioche...Est-ce que vous avez déjà fantasmé sur un prof ?

\- Quand tu dis, un prof. Tu veux dire un de mes profs, ou un prof en général ?

Tsukishima et Yamaguchi pouffèrent dans leur coin.

\- Un prof en général. _Affirma Tanaka en souriant malicieusement._

\- Dans ce cas oui.

Tous le regardèrent sachant bien de qui il voulait parler.

\- Bon je dois y aller. _Déclara le coach en regardant sa montre imaginaire_.

Quand il fut sorti, des rires se firent entendre à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

\- J'en étais sûr haha je me demande s'ils sont ensemble. _Essaya de dire Nishinoya en riant._

\- Oui ils seraient trop mignons. _Rétorqua Hinata._ Hein Kageyama ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Oh mais ils le sont déjà _. Déclara Tsukishima fier de lui._

\- Comment tu peux être sûr de ça ? _Demanda Daichi._

\- J'ai des preuves, des photos.

\- Chelou. _Chuchotèrent plusieurs._

\- Montres ! _Crièrent Nishinoya et Tanaka._

\- C'est pas très gentil de f-

\- Montres ! _Crièrent-ils à nouveau._

\- Ok.

Cr: charlattes (tumbrl), nagissimo (tumbrl), tsuumei (tumbrl), @hal.coco (🤷♀️), tanja_sama (Deviantart)

\- Trop mignons ! _S'exclamèrent Hinata et Nishinoya._

\- Je ne les verrais plus de la même manière. _Déclara Narita_. Et toi non plus Tsukishima, c'est un peu flippant que t'aies autant de photos d'eux.

\- De vous tous tu veux dire. _Rétorqua-t-il fier de lui._

Tout le monde le regarda, choqués, seulement personne n'osa parler ayant peur qu'il révèle quelque chose sur eux.

\- À qui le tour ? _Demanda Tanaka._

\- Asahi. _Répondit son meilleur ami._

\- Ok, alors : qui est ton premier bisou ?

\- Oh c'est ma question ! _Dit Hinata avec un grand sourire._

\- Toi... _Répondit Asahi à Tanaka._

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

\- Hein !? _Demanda Hinata._

\- Oui, c'était un gage. _Répondit Nishinoya faisant la moue._

\- Oh d'accord.

\- Ok, tu choisis qui ?

\- Nishinoya.

\- Nishi, est-ce que tu as déjà été infidèle ?

\- Non...pas comme certains. _Dit-il en lançant un regard tranchant à Asahi._

\- C'était un gage... _Se défendit-il une larme à l'œil._

\- Ahah, qui tu choisis Nishi ? _Demanda Tanaka gêné._

\- Kageyama.

\- Pff. _Souffla ce dernier._

\- Vérité : quel est ton dernier rêve ?

\- Je fais pas de rêve.

\- La vérité ?

Tobio commença à rougir, regardant du coin de l'œil Hinata.

\- Euh...je m'entraînais au volley.

\- C'est tout ?

\- J'ai reçu un ballon dans la tête... ensuite je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie et...

\- Et ?

\- Et Hinata était là.

\- Pourquoi tu rougis autant ? _Demanda Nishinoya un sourire en coin._

\- Tu es malade T-Kageyama ? _Demanda Hinata._

\- Non...Hinata était en tenue d'infirmière.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Hinata qui regardait son copain, choqué et devenant tout aussi rouge que celui-ci.

\- Me regardes pas comme ça Boke !

\- Mais c'est toi qui dis des trucs bizarre Baka.

\- Tu me cherches ?

\- Non c'est toi !

\- Rah.

\- Mais. _Dit Hinata en se calmant._ C'est un truc que tu veux qu'on fasse une fois ?

Tous furent déconcertés par la question du petit roux.

\- Boke Hinata boke !

\- Vous me faites trop rire. _Dit Tanaka en riant._ Bon qui après ?

\- Tsukishitma. _Répondit Kageyama._

\- Tch, dépêches de piocher Tanaka, on va pas y passer trois heures.

\- Hé parles moi mieux le binoclard.

\- Fermes la et pioche le chauve.

\- Rrr

\- Quel est ton hobby le plus bizarre ? _Demanda Suga après avoir pioché._

Tsukishima remonta ses lunettes pour cacher sa gêne devant cette question.

\- Je suis fan des dinosaures.

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf les troisièmes années.

\- Vous moquez pas les enfants. _Demanda Suga._

\- Il a plus de doudous dinosaure que moi j'ai de tâches de rousseurs sur le visage. _Informa Yamaguchi en rigolant légèrement._

\- Ouh, Yams se rebelle aujourd'hui ! _Rigola Tanaka_.

\- L'appelles pas comme ça le chauve.

\- Jaloux ? _Rétorqua le dit chauve._

\- Tch

\- Ahah, tu choisis qui ?

\- Pff, Narita.

\- Bien, Action : Poster une photo sur insta, mais c'est nous qui choisissons. _Dit Tanaka s'adressant à Narita._

\- Ok, attendez.

\- Tututut, donnes moi ce téléphone tout de suite avant de supprimer tout tes dossiers.

\- Pas de truc trop gênant s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas. _Affirma Nishinoya peu convaincant._

Les lycéens vinrent s'installer autour de Tanaka qui parcourait la galerie du téléphone.

\- Oh trop mignons, il a un dossier sur Kinoshita. _Fit remarquer Hinata en s'accrochant au bras Kageyama._

\- Allons se balader dans ce dossier hihi.

Cr: @Tetsuu_art (twitter) ; kaiGRT (deviantart)

Après cinq minutes de recherches ils se mirent d'accord sur une photo.

Cr: 🤷♀️j'ai essayé

\- Ça va. _Déclara Narita rassuré du choix de ses camarades._

\- Je t'avais dit de pas t'inquiéter. Qui tu choisis pour le prochain tour ?

\- Euh...Yamaguchi.

\- Alors, Yamaguchi tu dois-Hahaha. _Commança à dire Nishinoya avant d'éclater de rire._ Tiens Tana je peux pas lire, hahaha.

\- Ok, mais comment on va faire ça ?

\- C'est quoi du coup ? _Demanda Yamaguchi inquiet de leur réaction._

\- Je sais on va demander de l'aide à Kiyoko-san et Yachi !

\- C'est quoi son gage ? _Demanda Tsukishima perdant patience._

\- Il doit se déguiser en fille.

\- Oh d'accord, j'ai eu peur. _Dit Yamaguchi_. J'ai déjà fait ça.

\- Quand ? _Demanda son meilleur ami curieux._

\- Quand j'étais plus petit avec Hana, ma cousine.

\- Ok, c'est moi qui appelle la merveilleuse Kiyoko. _Anonça Nishinoya._

\- Non, c'est moi, toi t'as déjà Asahi.

\- Et toi t'as déjà-

Il fut coupé net par la main de Tanaka sur sa bouche. S'ensuivit une conversation par télépathie entre les deux meilleurs amis. Au final, Ryu put appeler sa belle Kiyoko. Cependant, elle ne lui répondit pas.

\- Je vais essayer. _Dit Daichi en sortant._

Il revint deux minutes plus tard en disant qu'elle arrivait dans un quart d'heure.

\- En attendant on peut continuer. Yamaguchi choisis quelqu'un.

\- Hinata.

\- Ouiii. _Cria celui-ci._

\- Donc, quelle est la chose la plus folle que tu aies faite par amour ?

\- Je sais pas trop...ah si, j'ai pas joué au volley pendant un week-end parce que Kageyama était malade et qu'il voulait que je reste avec lui.

\- Oooh. _S'extasierent Yamaguchi, Suga et Nishinoya._

\- Il doit vraiment t'aimer pour s'empêcher de jouer aussi longtemps. _Dit Ennoshita en s'adressant à Kageyama._

\- Oui je l'aime beaucoup et toi Tobioo?

\- Hum.

HInata fit la moue.

\- Oui. _Chuchota Kageyama._

Hinata continua.

\- Oui je t'aime. _Dit-il tous bas._

\- Ouiiiii. _Cria Shoyo en venant embrasser son copain._

Quand ils eurent fini, Tanaka demanda à Hinata qui était le prochain, il choisit Suga.

\- Alors Suga combien de fois le fais-tu par semaine ?

\- Faire quoi ? _Demanda innocemment le petit roux._

\- Rien Hinata. _Répondit Suga_.

\- Le sex ! _Cria Tanaka fier de lui._

\- TANAKA RYOSUKE.

\- Ah d'accord je connais ça. _Dit Shoyo en retardant son petit ami avec un sourire malicieux._

\- HINATA SHOYO.

\- Hihi notre petit Hinata n'est pas si innocent que ça. _Rigola Nishinoya._

\- Tour suivant, Kageyama. _Déclara Suga énervé._

\- Et ta réponse ? _Demanda Tanaka pas sûr de lui._

\- Cinq, au tour de Kageyama.

\- Ok, tu dois...lécher le sol.

\- Non.

\- C'est le jeu Kageyama.

\- Pff.

Kageyama s'exécuta sous les rires de ses camarades.

\- Ew je te fais plus de bisous pendant une semaine.

\- Jeu de merde.

\- Kageyama langage. _Le sermonna Daichi._

\- Il peut toujours faire autre chose. _Dit Tanaka en faisant un clin d'œil._

\- Tanaka... _Soufflèrent le capitaine et son petit ami, désespérés._

\- Je suis là. _Se fit remarquer Kiyoko en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte._

\- Kiyoko-san. _S'exclamèrent ses deux admirateurs._

\- Tu viens Yamaguchi ?

\- Oui j'arrive, à tout de suite.

\- À tout de suite.

\- J'adore quand elle m'ignore.

\- On continue ou on attend qu'ils reviennent ? _Demanda Nishinoya._

\- On attend. _Répondirent plusieurs_."

...

Quelques minutes plus tard Kiyoko arriva seule dans la pièce : "Vous êtes prêts ? _Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire._

Les volleyeurs hochèrent la tête de bas en haut.

\- Yamaguchi, tu viens ?

\- Oui. _Répondit-il en entrant rouge de gêne._

Cr: pas trouvé 😥

\- Wow t'es trop mignon comme ça ! _S'exclama Hinata._

\- Merci. _Répondit-il en se balançant légèrement de gauche à droite mal à l'aise._

\- Bon je dois y aller, tu me rendras ça demain.

Yamaguchi acquiesça.

\- Aurevoir Kiyoko !!! _Crièrent Tanaka et Nishinoya._ "

Lorsque Tadashi était rentré dans la pièce Tsukishima avait tout de suite détourné le regard de son meilleur ami. Il était d'accord avec Hinata, Yamaguchi était très mignon, trop mignon, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait ça. La fois où Tadashi était venu le demander en ami, était la première fois qu'il le pensait, mais ce ne fut pas la dernière.   
Il n'avait jamais compris en quoi l'amour était si merveilleux, pour lui ce n'était qu'une perte de temps. Pourquoi ses camarades s'embêtaient-ils avec ça ? Pourquoi les gens ressentez le besoin de s'étreindre, s'embrasser ? Il n'avait jamais compris.   
Enfin, jusqu'au jour où lui et Yamaguchi travaillaient leurs cours chez lui. Alors que son ami lisait, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tsukishima le regardait, délaissant complètement ses devoirs. Il le trouvait très mignon. Seulement, quand Yamaguchi commença à mordre sa lèvre inférieure il n'eut qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Cependant étant trop fier, et pas sûr de lui il ne fit rien.   
Mais le voir comme ça maintenant, habillé ainsi, c'était trop. Tanaka l'avait bien remarqué et décida d'agir pour aider son cher camarade : "C'est vrai que tu es très mignon comme ça ? Dit-il en se levant.

\- Merci.

\- Cette couleur te va très bien Yamaguchi.

\- M-merci. _Répondit celui-ci alors que Tanaka venait mettre son bras autour de sa taille._

Tsukishima tourna la tête pour regarder la scène. Une scène qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Il n'avait jamais aimé quand quelqu'un touchait son meilleur ami. Alors, en le touchant ainsi, il n'avait qu'une envie : tuer Tanaka. Ce dernier croisa le regard meurtrier de Kei. Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, Ryuunozuke s'approcha de l'oreille de sa victime.

\- Tanaka arrêtes de l'embêter. _Ordonna Suga._

\- Mais je l'embête pas, hein Tadashi ?

Yamaguchi n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car Tsukishima se releva d'un coup à l'entente du prénom de son meilleur ami.

\- L'appelle pas comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Tanaka avec un air arrogant._

\- Parce qu'il ne t'a pas dit que tu pouvais.

\- Et comment tu peux être sûr de ça ?

Kei commençait à perdre patience et songeait réellement à tuer son camarade tout de suite.

\- Parce que c'est vrai. _Répondit Yamaguchi._ Lâches moi s'il te plaît.

\- Tu savais que ton cher tsukki t'aime, Yamaguchi ? _Chuchota Tanaka dans l'oreille du pauvre Tadashi._

\- C'est pas v- _Esseya de répondre celui-ci coupé par Daichi._

\- Ça suffit Tanaka, tu vois bien qu'il est gêné.

\- Ok j'arrête.

Tsukishima se rassit calmement en ne lâchant pas du regard Tanaka, qui retournait à sa place un air fier collait sur le visage.

\- Tsu-tsukki ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que...Comment tu me trouves toi ?

Kei fut déconcerté par cette question. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. C'était rare mais il se mit à rougir, ce que remarquèrent les autres joueurs. "Mignon" pensa-t-il, enfin il crut le penser, en réalité il avait dit ça tout haut. Yamaguchi se mit à rougir encore plus, même si cela semblait impossible.

\- Soit c'est ridicule, soit c'est mignon de s'habiller comme ça, et toi tu t'en sors bien. _Essaya de se rattraper Tsukishima._

\- Oh d'accord. _Répondit Tadashi un peu déçu._

On entendit un petit pouffement de rire venant d'Hinata et Kageyama. En effet, Yamaguchi rougissant fortement (et en robe) allant s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami dont le visage essayait de rivaliser avec celui de Tadashi, était une situation assez comique.

\- Bon Kageyama, à toi de choisir ?

\- Tsukishima.

\- Oh non.

\- Je pioche ! _Cria Nishinoya._ Tu dois dire à la personne à ta droite que tu l'aimes. _Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire remarquant qui était cette personne._

\- Je refuse, il n'est pas question que je dise à Bakageyama que je l'...tch.

\- Et moi j'ai déjà fait mon gage. _Dit Kageyama._

\- C'est le jeu. _Déclara Tanaka amusé._

\- Oh toi fermes la. _S'énerva Kei._

\- Tsukiyama. Soit tu joues, soit tu rentres chez toi. _Dit Daichi calmement._

\- Je rentre alors.

\- Tsukki, s'il te plaît.

Kei n'avait même pas besoin de regarder son ami-et il ne valait mieux pas pour sa santé mentale-pour savoir que son ami arborait son visage d'ange.

\- Tch...Kageyama. _Dit-il en se tournant vers celui-ci._

\- Oui tsukki ?

Hinata frappa légèrement son copain sur le bras en rigolant. Mais s'arrêta quand il croisa le regard de Yamaguchi qui lui ne trouvait pas ça marrant.

\- Je...putain ça me soûle. Jetaime.

\- J'ai pas bien compris. Répètes s'il te plaît.

\- Demande à ton petit piaf de te le répéter.

\- Comment tu l'as appelé là ?

\- Petit p-

\- Je t'aime. _Le coupa Hinata en tournant son copain vers lui pour lui dire ces mots._

\- Moi aussi mon petit piaf.

\- Mais... _Commença à dire Kinoshita._

\- Mon grand corbeau. _Répondit Hinata._

\- Dégueulasse, suivant euh...Yamaguchi. _Déclara Tsukishima._

\- Ok, alors Yamaguchi avec combien de personnes est tu sorti ?

"Zéro" pensa Kei.

\- Une.

\- Qui !? _Demandèrent Tanaka, Hinata et Nishinoya._

\- Vous connaissez pas.

\- Et moi ? Je connais ? _Demanda Tsukishima venant le regarder pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était assit à côté de lui._

\- N-non.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- O-oui.

\- Quand ça ? Combien de temps ? Pourquoi ça s'est fini ? _Demanda Nishinoya curieux._

\- Nishinoya tu n'es pas o- _Commença à dire Suga avant d'être coupé par Yamaguchi._

\- La dernière année du collège, qu'une semaine, parce que j'aime-aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui tu aimais ?

\- Euh...

\- Nishinoya ça suffit. _Déclara Daichi._

\- Ok, tu choisis qui Yamaguchi ?

\- Ennoshita.

\- Bien. _Dit Tanaka._ En-no-shi-ta~

\- Oui ? _Demanda ce dernier blasé du comportement de son camarade._

\- Ooh, quel est ton style ? _Demanda-t-il un peu plus excité que d'habitude._

\- Style de quoi ? Musique ?

\- Mais non Enno, ton style de copine, ou copain ?

\- Oh d'accord. Quelqu'un qui fait environ ma taille, c'est plus pratique. Et l'inverse de moi niveau caractère, sinon ça serait ennuyant.

\- Je sais qui est le parfait opposé de toi. _Dit Nishinoya en regardant cette personne du coin de l'œil._

\- Ah bon qui ?

\- Tu connais pas. _Répondit-il sentant qu'il allait se faire tuer par Tanaka s'il osait répondre à cette question._

\- Tu pourras la lui présenter. _Proposa Hinata._

\- Non, c'est pas possible.

\- Ah bon pourquoi Nishi ? _Demanda Asahi._

\- Elle est gay.

\- À toi.

\- Hein ? _Demanda Nishinoya ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Ennoshita._

\- De jouer.

\- Ah d'accord, je dois..."quel est un de tes fantasmes ?"

Nishinoya rigola nerveusement en regardant tous les joueurs et s'arrêtant sur son copain qui semblait très intéressé par cette question.

\- Alors, je fantasme que...que...Asahi...

Ce dernier avança légèrement son buste pour ne rien rater de ce qu'allait dire son petit ami.

\- Qu'on essaye le... _Commença-t-il en cachant son visage rouge de honte entre ses mains._ Bdsm. _Finit-il en chuchotant contre ses paumes._

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf le couple. Asahi fixa Nishinoya choqué par sa réponse.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? _Demanda Azumane._

Il répondit en hochant la tête.

\- Euh d'accord. _Dit-il en venant se gratter le crâne, gêné._

\- Daichi à toi de jouer, pioches Tana. _Dit Nishinoya en gardant ses mains sur son visage._

\- T'aurais pus m'en parler. _Chuchota ce dernier en rigolant._ Bon, Daichi tu dois appeler ta mère pour lui dire que tu vas être père.

\- Mais elle sait que c'est pas possible.

\- Aller ça va être marrant.

Daichi alla chercher son téléphone dans son sac.

\- K-koshi.

\- Oui Daichi ?

\- J'ai 6 appels manqués et 20 messages de ma mère. _Dit-il une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son front._

\- Nishinoya rends-moi mon téléphone.

\- Ok.

\- ...10 appels et 46 messages.

Sawamura appuya sur la touche téléphone, après plusieurs essais ratés à cause de ses tremblements.

\- A-allo.

\- Daichi Sawamura ! Purent entendre les autres à travers le téléphone.

\- O-oui ?

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ? Suga-san m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on essaie de vous joindre.

\- Désolé Maman.

\- Ton explication ?

\- On joue à action et vérité avec l'équipe de volley, et c'était un gage qu'a eu Koshi.

\- Tu me rassures. Tu sais, on a rien contre le fait que vous voulez vous mariez. On n'est pas contre, mais pour l'instant vous êtes encore jeunes.

\- Merci Maman.

\- On vous aime, on vous soutiendra toujours. Mais ne nous faites plus de frayeur comme ça s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui, je vous aime aussi.

\- Pas trop de bêtises avec tes amis.

\- D'accord. Encore désolé de vous avoir inquiétés.

\- À tout à l'heure mon chéri.

\- À tout à l'heure.

Daichi raccrocha, et tout monde repris son souffle.

\- On continue ? _Demanda Tanaka hésitant._

\- Oui. _Répondirent Daichi et Suga._

\- À qui Daichi ?

\- Narita.

\- Alors, Narita.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait dans les vestiaires, ici du coup ?

\- Fait quoi ? Oh, c'est bon j'ai compris. _Dit Hinata._

Narita regarda incertain son copain, celui-ci haussant les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait le dire.

\- Euh oui.

\- J'ai envie de vomir. _Commenta Tsukishima._

\- Quand !? _Demanda Nishinoya_.

\- Eh bien...

\- Combien de fois ? _Demanda Suga._

\- Et vous ? _Se défendit Narita._

Suga regarda dans le vide sans rien dire pour faire comme s'il n'avait rien demandé.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Pour aller plus vite, qui l'a fait ici ? _Demanda Kageyama._

Daichi, Suga, Kinoshita, Narita, Asahi, Nishinoya et Tanaka levèrent leurs mains. Tout le monde regarda ce dernier perplexe.

\- Tout seul ça compte pas. _Dis Kinoshita._

\- Pff. _Souffla Tanaka en baissant son bras pendant que Nishi rigolait à sa droite._

\- Tiens pour clore le jeu, parce qu'il reste plus qu'un papier et que tu n'as pas encore joué, tu vas faire le dernier gage. _Déclara Kinoshita_

\- Ok, oh non. _Dit-il en prenant le papier sans l'ouvrir._ Si c'est le dernier c'est forcément...un des miens.

\- Oh je me rappelle. _Rigola Nishinoya en donnant une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami._ Bon courage Tana.

\- C'est quoi ? _Demanda Hinata._

\- Je dois embrasser mon crush.

\- Oh mais ça va elle est pas là. _Dit Kageyama._

Après avoir dit ça Tanaka ne parla plus, jouant et déchirant le pauvre papier. Tsukishima pensa tout de suite à son comportement de tout à l'heure avec Yamaguchi. Et si Tanaka avait un crush sur son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce démon embrasser son Tadashi. La même idée passa par l'esprit d'Hinata.

\- Est-ce que c'est Yamaguchi ton crush ? Parce que tout à l'heure...

\- Non.

\- C'est qui alors ?

\- Je peux pas le dire.

\- C'est le jeu. _Dit Tsukishima, arrogant._

\- Je suis désolé. _Dit Ryuunozuke avant de sortir dehors._

\- Nishinoya, tu sais qui c'est toi ? _Demanda Narita._

\- ...oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'ose pas le dire parce que cette personne est déjà en couple ?

\- Non c'est pas ça, vous inquiétez pas.

\- Du coup il reste Tsukishima et Ennoshita. _Dit Kinoshita._

Tous se tournèrent vers Chikara complètement gêné par la situation.

\- C'est ton style. _Dit Asahi pour essayer de casser le malaise, mais à l'inverse l'amplifia._

\- Ennoshita ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui remit tout le monde à l'aise. L'année dernière, il trouvait Tanaka à son goût, seulement le fait qui se jette aux pieds des filles l'avait freiné. Malgré ça, depuis quelques mois il a développé d'autres formes de sentiments, ce n'était plus un simple crush, mais il était...amoureux. Oui, on peut dire ça. Alors savoir qu'il avait une chance avec lui le rendit joyeux. Mais il voulut en être sûr.

\- C'est moi ? _Demanda-t-il à Nishinoya._

\- Oui. Est-ce que tu...?

\- Oui.

Yuu sourit à pleines dents, heureux pour son meilleur ami.

\- Je vais le voir.

\- Ok. _Répondirent les autres._

Ennoshita sortit et quelques minutes plus tard on entendit un "YEEEEES!" crié par Tanaka. Ce qui fit rire les joueurs restant dans la salle.

\- Bon on va partir. _Dit Daichi en se levant._

\- Je vais fermer si vous voulez comme ça je vais pouvoir me changer avant de partir sans que vous m'attendiez. _Dit Yamaguchi._

\- D'accord.

Tout le monde partit sauf Tsukishima et Yamaguchi.

\- Tu pars pas Tsukki ?

\- Non, je t'attends.

\- D'accord...

Ils restèrent se regarder quelques secondes.

\- Tu ne te changes pas ?

\- Euh si. _Dit-il en se tournant vers son casier._

Un silence plana dans la salle, comblé seulement par les plaintes de Tadashi qui essayait d'ouvrir la robe. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre la fermeture éclair.

\- ...Tsukki.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider avec ça ? _Dit-il en pointant le problème._

\- Bien sûr. _Répondit-il en s'approchant_."

Yamaguchi fut parcouru de frissons quand les mains de son meilleur ami atteignirent son dos. Kei tira doucement sur la tirette dévoilant le dos nu de Tadashi. Il avait tellement de points de rousseur. Malgré leur grand nombre, Tsukishima avait très envie de tous les compter, les embrasser, un par un, même si cela lui prenait des heures. Cela voudrait dire qu'il était à lui, et que lui était à Yamaguchi. Il s'arrêta à mis-chemin, mais Tadashi ne dit rien, trop perturbé par la situation :

\- Qui aimais-tu au collège ?

Yamaguchi se tendit.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, ça n'a duré qu'une semaine parce que tu aimais déjà quelqu'un. Qui c'est ?

\- Tu connais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas possible que je ne connaisse personne.

Yamaguchi était très gêné, il sentait le souffle de Tsukishima s'écraser sur sa nuque. Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Alors, le fait que ce souffle se rapprochait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait lui faisait peur.

\- Tsukki s'il te plaît.

\- Tadashi.

C'était trop pour Yamaguchi, il n'arrivait plus à penser normalement, trop de choses se passer dans sa tête.

\- Tadashi.

Yamaguchi implorait tous les dieux de l'univers pour que ça s'arrête sinon il allait finir par faire un AVC.

\- Dis-moi.

Kei rapprocha sa main du dos de son ami.

\- Tsukki.

\- Oui ?

Kei ne put plus se contrôler et vint effleurer son dos.

\- Ah _. Gémissa Yamaguchi._

Tsukishima se recula instantanément réalisant ce qu'il faisait.

\- Yamaguchi, je suis désolé.

\- Moi aussi tsukishima.

\- M'appelles pas comme ça s'il te plaît.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est toi que j'aimais, et que j'aime encore.

Yamaguchi commença à pleurer.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je n'aurais pas dû te le demander comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû te le demander du tout. J'aurais dû te le dire.

\- Que tu ne pouvais pas répondre à mes sentiments ?

\- Non que je t'aime aussi.

Yamaguchi se retourna et Tsukishima vint poser sa main sur sa joue en lui souriant tendrement. Tadashi fit de même.

\- Maintenant appelles moi Tsukki. Ou même Kei, je ne me suis pas gêné moi.

\- D'accord K-Kei.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Seulement si tu réponds la vérité à ma question ?

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Comment tu me trouves dans cette robe.

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Oh.

\- Très mignon.

Yamaguchi rougit.

\- Mais ça te rend aussi sexy.

Yamaguchi rougit encore plus.

\- J'ai pas pus m'en empêcher tout à l'heure. _Dit-il en venant caresser le dos découvert de son -à présent- petit ami._

"Petit ami" qui frissonna et gémissa légèrement à ce toucher.

\- T-tsukki, embrasses-moi.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde est fondu sur la bouche de Yamaguchi, le coinçant ainsi contre son corps et les casiers. Tout en l'embrassant, Tsukishima ouvrit jusqu'au bout la robe avec une main pour pouvoir accéder au plus de parcelles de son dos possible, et vint caresser une de ses cuisses en passant sous la jupe de Tadashi. Celui-ci gémissait à chaque caresse. Il déplaça ensuite son autre main sur l'autre cuisse pour le soulever, faisant ainsi se rencontrer leur parties intimes gonflées par l'excitation. Tsukishima gémit à son tour à ce contact : "Tsukki on peut pas le faire ici.

\- Tadashi, ils l'ont presque tous fait, et tout le monde est parti.

\- Mais, je veux pas le faire ici pour ma première fois.

\- Oh je comprends, mais on peux pas rentrer comme ça. J'ai une idée, tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Sers tes jambes autour de moi."

Ainsi, Tsukishima put lâcher ses cuisses. Il prit le visage de Yamaguchi entre ses mains pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. Ensuite, il fit descendre une d'elle jusqu'à son entre-jambe, sous la jupe. Tout d'abord, il caressa au-dessus du tissu, puis le sortit. Il appliqua des va-et-vient lents pour commencer. La pièce était plongée dans une pluie de gémissements venant de Tadashi. Ensuite il rajouta sa propre intimité à l'action. Yamaguchi n'y croyait, de tous ses fantasme envers son ancien meilleur ami, il n'avait jamais pensé à celui-ci. Tsukishima, commença à aller plus vite, alors que ses propres gémissements grandissaient avec ceux de son petit ami. Il vint embrasser et mordiller son cou. La jouissance était proche, ils sentaient leurs jambes faiblir. Ils se retrouvèrent vite assis par terre après avoir glissé contre les casiers jusqu'à sol. Il accéléra de plus en plus les mouvements ainsi que leurs baisers. Au bout de deux minutes ils vinrent en même temps. Pantelant, Yamaguchi reposa sa tête contre la porte du casier derrière lui, tandis que Tsukishima reprenait son souffle sur son épaule : "Tsukki, c'était une super idée.

\- Merci.

\- Oh non ! _Dit en redressant la tête, faisant se redresser Kei également._

\- Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet._

\- La robe...

\- Oups.

\- Comment je vais faire ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à laver chez toi.

\- Mais elle va pas trouver ça bizarre ?

\- Non, pas venant de toi.

\- Imagine ça part pas.

\- Mais t'inquiètes pas.

\- D'accord...Je suis content.

\- De quoi ? D'avoir souillé sa robe ?

\- Dis pas ça comme ça, en plus c'est pas à elle.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui c'est une robe que Yachi a oublié chez elle. Ses habits était trop grand pour moi, heureusement elle avait ça sous la main.

\- Bon de quoi tu es content ? _Demanda Tsukishima_.

\- Que ce soit réciproque.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je veux jouer plus souvent à ce jeu si ça fini comme ça.

\- Hum. Tu viens chez moi vendredi soir, on pourra y rejouer.

\- Avec plaisir.

Tsukishima vint embrasser Yamaguchi.

\- Faisons comme ça."

FIN~ 


End file.
